Lord of the Rings Limericks
by omidorichan
Summary: Some silly limericks... Read, Review, and Enjoy! NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. First Limericks

1 Lord of the Rings Limericks  
  
Author's Note: These are some very silly Lord of the Rings limericks, all done by me, except for the third one, which was written by my friend (Carlee Potter). I use the word silly a lot -_-", and things in brackets don't count as part of the poem. If I get enough reviews, I may add some more!  
  
  
  
There once was an elf from Rivendell  
  
Named Elrond, who wasn't feeling well  
  
Away he went  
  
To Mirkwood with a tent  
  
That ugly old elf from Rivendell  
  
----------------------------  
  
There once was an elf from Mirkwood  
  
Who was angry with Little Red Ridinghood  
  
She ate his plate  
  
Of pink birthday cake  
  
That silly (but cool) prince of Mirkwood  
  
-----------------------------  
  
There once was a hobbit from The Shire  
  
Who was accused of being a liar  
  
He told Gandalf that  
  
He had his own hat  
  
But really he just had a flyer  
  
----------------------------  
  
A man named Strider they say  
  
Doesn't even give tips worth hay  
  
Butterbur bared him out  
  
And caused him to pout  
  
So Strider ran far, far away  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A silly hobbit named Samwise  
  
"Stop bashing me in the head!" he cries  
  
Some mean authors refused  
  
And he felt abused  
  
So he packed and said his goodbyes  
  
-----------------------------  
  
  
  
There were two hobbits, weird  
  
Who didn't know the portions of beer  
  
Mind your P's & Q's!  
  
The bartender mused  
  
And they ran from the bar, a'feared  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Gimli the dwarf liked to fart  
  
In fact, he considered it an art  
  
It started to snow  
  
So he let one go  
  
And blasted Legolas off his yard!!!!!!  
  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
  
  
A wizard named Gandalf the White  
  
Was secretly afraid of heights  
  
He cried all day  
  
Why? No one can say!  
  
But look at the tree with his kite!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
There once was a pony named Bill  
  
Who was only mentioned a bit, but still!  
  
He wasn't really slow  
  
And followed Sam where he go  
  
Even up a really big hill!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Dear old Boromir  
  
In French they say, finir!  
  
He fought an ork,  
  
Swallowed his cork,  
  
And from his eye he wiped a tear  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A wizard, (formerly known as) Gandalf the Grey  
  
Started to hoola one day  
  
He swayed left and right  
  
With all of his might  
  
And the Fellowship shouted, "hurray!"  
  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
  
  
Gollum's big eye reputation  
  
(Including Frodo) Wiped out all competition  
  
He started to think  
  
And forgot to blink  
  
And refrained from "precious" repetition  
  
-----------------------------  
  
There is an elf named Arwen  
  
Whom Aragorn loves to call darlin'  
  
He took her necklace  
  
And gave her a kiss  
  
That silly guy who likes Arwen 


	2. MORE Lord of the Rings Limericks!

MORE Lord of the Rings Limericks!  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow! A second chapter of *dun dunn* LORD OF THE RINGS LIMERICKS!  
  
Actually, most of these were written by my good friend Michelle as an attempt to  
  
beat the Geography Class Blues.  
  
Um. there aren't as many as last time, but still, review! Random acts of  
  
~reviewness~ people!  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a hobbit from the Shire  
  
Who ate elf treats* so could get higher  
  
You know the rest  
  
It turns out for the best  
  
That drugged hobbit from the Shire ~by: Me  
  
  
  
There once was an elf named Elrond  
  
Who went to feed ducks at a (duck) pond  
  
His face was reflected  
  
And his eyes got defected  
  
(All) because he saw the ugly face of Elrond ~Michelle  
  
  
  
There once was a hobbit with a ring  
  
And hobbit song he would sing  
  
He went off-key  
  
And the Fellowship left he  
  
So alone he went on with his ring ~Michelle  
  
  
  
There once was a hobbit named Sam  
  
And with the Fellowship (and Frodo) he ran  
  
Frodo sang off-key  
  
And deaf became he  
  
So onto Mordor went Frodo and Sam ~Michelle  
  
  
  
*Elf treats: lembas 


	3. EVEN MORE Lord of the Rings Limericks!

EVEN MORE Lord of the Rings Limericks!!  
  
A/N- And you thought it could never be! A THIRD chapter of LotR limericks! Written by myself (Vesha, or Sincostan), and Carlee Potter(CP). Be sure to review these, and I may write more! ^-^~"  
  
There was an elf named Galadriel  
  
Gimli at first thought she was fell  
  
She made them all scared  
  
And got them prepared  
  
And to the West diminished Galadriel  
  
-CP  
  
- - -  
  
An S-B named Lobelia liked to steal  
  
Spoons from Bag-end, what's her deal?  
  
She gave Pippin a look  
  
Said you fool of a Took  
  
That Gandalf wannabe, Lobelia  
  
-CP, cowritten by Sincostan  
  
- - -  
  
Though he only appeared twice  
  
Tom Bombadil gave great advice!  
  
Of the matters of the Ring  
  
He could only sing  
  
*And to Frodo he was very nice  
  
or, alternate ending:  
  
*Even though he had lice  
  
-Sincostan  
  
- - -  
  
To a man named Denethor  
  
Living was quite a chore  
  
He started to burn  
  
Faramir missed his turn  
  
And of him we'll speak no more  
  
-Sincostan  
  
- - -  
  
Eowyn wanted to fight  
  
To her violence was alright  
  
She feared a cage  
  
And had problems with rage  
  
And to Wormtongue, she was filled with spite  
  
-CP and Sincostan  
  
- - -  
  
A hobbit named Fatty Bolger  
  
Grew more pointless as he got older  
  
He was friend to all  
  
Except the tall  
  
And never on his head was a bowler?  
  
-CP and Sincostan  
  
- - -  
  
A hobbit named Merry  
  
Was unaware of the existence of Luke Perry  
  
He started to smile  
  
Eating apples all the while  
  
And found the air of Fanghorn scary  
  
-Sincostan and CP  
  
~ - - - - - ~ Don't forget to review!! @_@# 


End file.
